If you wanted to talk, all you had to do was ask
by TemporaryInsanity669
Summary: Mitchie's broken into millions of pieces. Alex is loosing herself, letting Miley make her, her property. Can they help each other find and rebuild themselves... together? Malex.
1. You Broke My Heart

**Hi guys, this is a new story of mine. I hope you like it. I own nothing but the story! **

Mitchie wasn't looking foward to starting her new school, in her new city. Mitchie wanted to eat her cake and have it too, but that didn't stop her from moving to New York kicking and screaming. Mitchie left a lot behind in Texas, her home, her friends, her job...and her heart. She left her heart there in a million tiny little pieces, and promised herself that she would stay cold and heartless forever and ever so that she would never have it torn out, ripped in little bits and stomped on ever again. That, she was happy to leave behind. Mitche laid on her bed and blinked away the tears forming in her eyes as she remembered the day her bestfriend, her boyfriend, her lover, her everything broke her heart. She remembered as she peeked in the window of the music studio, she remembered as she saw Shane's lips connect with Tess's, she remembered as she saw Shane's hand roam up her shirt while her's roamed down to his belt buckle. She remembered how she couldn't do anything but watch, it was as if her feet were glued to the ground, and her brain forced her to endure the sight of her boyfriend's lips on another girl. She remembered as she punched her fist through the window, and she remembered how Shane chased after her, begging her to forgive him and swearing he'd never do it again. Mitchie was pulled from her thoughts by her Mother's voice sounding through the bedroom walls telling her she was going to be late from school. Mitchie looked at her healing cut hand and tried to find the will to get up, she often wondered how she could feel so much pain and feel so empty and numb simultaneously. She didn't cry anymore, sometime's she'd build up a few tears in her eyes but that was as far as it when. It was as if she'd run out of tears, it was as if she had cried them all away over Shane. She promised herself that she'd never cry a single tear over anyone ever again. Mitchie got up and showered, then stood infront of her closet, staring, convincing herself that she cared how she looked. But she didn't. Mitchie didn't care about anything anymore. She decided on black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, classic dark and brooding Mitchie. She brielfly checked herself out in the mirror, deciding to let her light brown wavy hair hang down past her shoulders. She mumbled a good bye to her mother and begrudgingly walked out to her car to drive the small way to her new school. Mitchie's mother Connie became increasingly worried with her daughter's ways, her baby girl that she remembered never had that big, bright beautiful smile off her face, these days she never saw that trademark toothy grin. Mitchie made it to school just as the bell rang, and she made her way to the office. A raven-haired girl was just infront her waiting for her turn to speak to some one. The girl looked behind her, momentarily making eye contact with Mitchie. Mitchie couldn't believe a girl could be so beautiful. Mitchie's eyes softened for a moment before she caught herself and replaced it with a cold glare. The girl rolled her eyes and returned to facing the front. As the girl turned to leave after a brief conversation with the woman behind the desk, she blushed past Mitchie's shoulder and made a quick exit. She touched her shoulder where the girl's skin made contact before blinking her way back to reality.

"Hi, my name is Mitchie Torres. I'm new here." Mitchie said to the woman with no emotion in her voice.

"Hi Mitchie, welcome to Waverly High School. Here is your timetable and your locker combination. Oh, and here is a map." The woman said kindly.

"Would you like somebody to show you around Miss Torres?" The woman asked.

"No. Thanks." Mitchie said as she took the paper from the woman, she could see a mixture of hurt and shock flicker through the woman's eyes and Mitchie felt a little guilty. She quickly shook it off and made a quick exit before the woman could speak again. She observed people engrossed in the happy chatter and rolled her eyes. She eyes a couple kissing and couldn't help but inwardly mock. 'Enjoy it while you can, you will just end up alone listening to sad Mayday Parade break up songs' she muttered to herself. She soon found her locker just before the next bell rang signalling rollcall. She walked in and walked back out after her name was called despite protests from the teacher. Mitchie put in her earphones and blasted music as she went to the bathroom. As she walked in, she found herself on her ass with paper's flying everywhere. When she gained her boundaries, she caught sight of the same raven-haired girl that she saw in the office.

"I'm so sorry." The girl said as she picked herself up and extended a hand to help Mitchie. Mitchie disregarded the gesture and picked herself up. She didn't say anything as she walked straight back out the bathroom and headed to her first class instead. The girl was left standing in the bathroom, she couldn't believe how rude that girl was. Mitchie found herself at a lab table, by herself, at the back of the science class room. A middle aged man walked into the room and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"You are late Miss Russo." The man said as the same raven-haired girl from the office and the bathroom tried to sneak into the room unnoticed. Mitchie was weirded out at the fact that he had his back to the room when she walked in, and he knew anyway. She mumbled a quick sorry and took her seat next to a girl with long brown hair, Mitchie noticed how they pecked on the lips and wasn't sure how to react to that. She looked around and nobody else seemed to notice or care.

"I will be assigning lab partners today, that person will remain your partner to the end of the school year. No exceptions." The man at the front of the room said as her turned around and took his seat his desk. He picked up a piece of paper, pressumably the roll to assign partners. He called out various names before Mitchie's ears pricked up when she heard hers.

"Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo." He said. It took a moment for Mitchie to realise who he was referring to. She groaned inwardly, as the girl approached her desk.

"Mitchie Torres." The raven-haired girl said, seemingly less impressed then Mitchie was.

"Alex Russo." Mitchie replied, keeping her voice uninterested.

"And the rude girl talks, wow." Alex said with fake surprise as she resentfully took her seat next to Mitchie. Mitchie rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the teacher.

**I'm not updating until I have some reviews, so you know what to do. Let me know what you think. (: peace and love.**

**Taylor. **


	2. You Can Laugh, I Won't Tell Anyone

**Hi guys, wow! I am overwhelemed by the response I get. Thank you each and every one of you! I loved all of the reviews I received. I am happy to be updating again, and if I get good responses and you all like it, I may update again tonight because I am enjoying writing this a lot! (:**

The class dragged on a little too long for Mitchie's liking. It consisted of awkward glances between her and Alex and only talking when extremely necessesary.

"So, do you want to come over my house to do the assignment? Or do you want me to come over your house? And one more thing, I'm not doing all the work. You are helping whether I have to kill you or not." Alex said all in one breath, not even looking up at Mitchie. Alex really didn't like this new girl. Mitchie thought for a second, she really didn't feel like entertaining guests, but then again she really didn't feel like faking nice and polite small talk should she run into any of Alex's family. Mitchie weighed up her options and decided on the least painful option.

"You can come over my house tonight." Mitchie said as she wrote down her address and slipped it over to the other girl. Mitchie got up and picked up her bag, and left without another word. The rest of the day passed rather too fast for Mitchie's liking. She wasn't looking forward to the pending events of tonight, all Alex related.

Mitchie laid on her bed staring at the roof for what felt like hours. She looked around the room at all the clothes everywhere, she momentarily debated whether to tidy up for when Alex gets here. After a careful inward debate, she decided against. Why bother? She wasn't trying to impress anyone. Mitchie decided to go downstairs and get a drink when she heard the bell ring. She bounced down the stairs and checked the window next to the door to see who is was. Seeing it was Alex, she opened the door her and turned to walk through to the kitchen. Alex rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her, following Mitchie into the kitchen. Mitchie held up a cup and a bottle of soft drink, silently offering alex a drink.

"Yes. Please. Do you speak?" Alex asked, getting frustrated with Mitchie's rude attitude. Mitchie glared at Alex and finished her drink.

"Come upstairs so we can hurry up and get this over with." Mitchie said as she walked past Alex and up to her room. Alex followed and walked into Mitchie's room, glancing at the mess on the floor.

"Wow, you really cleaned up for me huh?" Alex said sarcastically. Mitchie let a small giggle at alex's witty humour before catching herself and returning to her cold demeanour. Alex observed this and wondered what was up with this girl.

"It's okay. You can laugh and smile...I won't tell anybody." Alex said, and Mitchie raised an eyebrow. She chose to ignore Alex's comment as she picked up the clothes on the floor and dumped them in her closet. Alex looked around at the posters decorating Mitchie's walls and was impressed with her taste in music.

"I really like your taste in music." Alex voiced her observations outloud. Mitchie raised an eyebrow at the girl infront of again and Alex couldn't help but find it cute. Alex thought Mitchie was still rude. Rude, but cute.

"Thanks." Mitchie said as she sat on the desk opposite Alex.

"You can sit next to me, I don't bite...unless you ask me to." Alex said with a wink.

"I think there is somebody else who is more inviting to your bites, thank you." Mitchie replied as she moved to sit next to Alex.

"Wow, I have never heard you form so many words before." Alex said with fake shock.

"You don't even know me." Mitchie said starting to get angry with Alex's attitude.

"Well whose fault is that?" Alex said with equal anger as she stood up, nose to nose with Mitchie. Mitchie stayed quiet. Alex wasn't finished with this conversation.

"Seriously Mitchie, what the hell is your problem?" Alex said getting extremely frustrated.

"Right now? You are." Mitchie said not breaking the staring contests currently going on between the two girls.

"Screw you." Alex whispered as she sat down. "Can we hurry up and get this done so I can leave?" She continued. Mitchie calmed down and sat next to Alex. They pulled out their assignment and books and began working on it together, in silence. After Mitchie got bored she started thinking about Alex and the girl she kissed in class earlier.

"So how long have you know that you liked girls?" Mitchie piped up out of nowhere.

"I never said I did." Alex answered her without looking up from her work.

"You didn't have too, kissing barbie in science was answer enough." Mitchie said, looking back down at her works, doodling on the paper with her pen. Alex looked up from her work and put her pen down, not taking her eyes off Mitchie. She didn't get this girl at all.

"Are we talking and friendly now all of a sudden?" Alex said, still glaring at Mitchie. Mitchie slowly looked up from her paper, feeling guilty for treating Alex so badly. She sighed and threw her book to the side.

"I am sorry, okay? I'm sorry for treating you bad." Mitchie said, letting her guard down a little. Alex nodded and gave Mitchie a small smile.

"And..." Alex said, urging her to go on. Mitchie sighed again before answering.

"And for being rude to you." Mitchie said to Alex sincerely.

"And..." Alex continued to urge. Mitchie gave alex a soft glare.

"Don't push it." She said relatively nicely.

"Okay, sorry." Alex giggled and she softened her features. Mitchie smiled at Alex, and she couldn't help but like this girl. Much to her dismay.

"You have a really pretty smile, you should do it more often." Alex complimented and was completely serious on the last note.

"Don't get used to it." Mitchie said half joking.

"Why?" Alex wondered curiously. Mitchie raised an eyebrow again, confused by Alex's question.

"Why? Why what?" Mitchie asked, honestly having no idea what Alex was asking.

"Why don't you smile?" Alex asked somewhat sadly. Mitchie thought for a second, not really knowing what to say.

"It hurts to smile." Mitchie said simply, but truthfully.

"Really? Do you get botox?" Alex said in all seriousness as she poked Mitchie's cheeks curiously. Mitchie couldn't help but laugh at Alex as she slapped her hand away playfully.

"No dork, I didn't mean it like that." Mitchie said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh." Alex said, finally realising what Mitchie was talking about.

"Yeah." Mitchie said awkwardly, suddenly feeling exposed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked genuinely. She cared for this girl, she didn't know why however. It's not like Mitchie was overly inviting.

"Not really." Mitchie said, even though a part of when wanted to cry, and rant, and spill her guts to this girl that she'd just met. Realising this, it didn't take long for Mitchie to put her wall back up. Her soft look was replaced with the cold one. Alex looked at her, instantly regretting asking. She decided not to push Mitchie any further.

"Uh, anyways, it's getting late. I should go." Alex said as she stood up and straightened her clothing out.

"Yeah..." Mitchie said, not wanting to let her wall down again. Alex left without another word and Mitchie laid back on her bed, exhausted by the evenings events. She hadn't talked that much in months.

**Don't forget to leave lots of reviews and comments please, I LOVE reading them all! I'll update soon...maybe! ;). Peace and love!**

**Taylor. **


	3. Property

**Heys guys, thank you so much for the reviews! I love them all. They've all made me smile and they all make me want to keep writing. I know exactly where this story is going and I am really excited to share it with you guys! Just a heads upn I'm going to be changing this story's rating to M after this chapter, I really should do it for this chapter but I didn't want to yet without giving everyone a heads up. Enjoy!**

Alex arrived home not long after leaving Mitchie's house. She was pondering why Mitchie was the way she was. She wondered what had happened to this girl. As Alex approached her house, she saw Miley sitting on the stairs of her door step.

"Where have you been?" Miley spat out as she got in Alex's face. Alex Russo wasn't ever one to take people's shit, until Miley.

"At Mitchie's house working on the science project." Alex said quietly.

"And you didn't ask me because?" Miley yelled as she shoved Alex backwards. Alex was glad that her family wasn't home to see or hear this. She couldn't explain to herself why her 'I don't care about anything, I don't take any shit' attititude succumed to Miley, let alone explaining it to anyone else.

"I'm s-sorry." Alex whispered. Alex didn't get a chance to say anything else before she felt a sharp sting on her face. She saw Miley withdraw the hand that she slapped Alex with, and Alex fought the tears back inside. She looked at Miley with such broken eyes and received a mere smirk in return. Miley enjoyed the power that she had over Alex. Alex made an attempt to walk past Miley, but Miley was too fast and grabbed the top of her arm tightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miley muttered into Alex's ear.

"Inside." Alex answered with all the courage that she could muster up. Miley contemplated this before letting Alex's arm go. Miley followed Alex inside and up to her bedroom and she watched as Alex flopped down on her bed on her stomach. Miley laid next to Alex, and propped herself up on her elbow. She touched Alex's back, causing Alex to flinch. Miley frowned down at Alex as she played with her hair.

"Sit up baby, please." Miley requested gently. Alex relucantly obliged and sat up indian style, but she kept her eyes down on the bed. Miley lifted Alex's chin up with her finger's so that she could look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, you know not to make me mad." Miley cooed as she brushed the hair out of Alex's face. Alex looked into Miley's eyes and wondered what it was about this girl that made her stay. She didn't know anymore. She hated Miley, so why not just leave? Alex flinched as Miley's lips met hers. Miley guided the kiss, taking charge as she forced her tongue inside Alex's mouth. Miley roughly tore off Alex's shirt and she roamed her hands all over Alex's body, greedily, like she owned Alex. Like Alex was her property. Miley's hands moved down to Alex's belt buckle and undid it before sliding off Alex's jeans and underwear. Miley forced two finger's inside Alex, ramming them in and out, hungrily. There was no love, just ownership. Miley didn't even notice the tears freely running down Alex's face. Alex did nothing but lay there and hoped that it was over soon. After what seemed like forever, Miley finished marking Alex as her own and left without another word. Alex found the willpower to get up and shower, her parents would be home soon and she didn't want them to see her like this. She turned on the water and stepped in once it heated up a little. She couldn't hold it in anymore, Alex cried as she washed her body. Her broken cries and weeps sounded through the bathroom as she tried to wash and clean herself free of Miley. She felt so dirty, and worthless. Just like Miley wanted her to feel. One year ago, Alex had been a bright, happy, quirky, witty trouble maker. Since Alex had hooked up with Miley, that light in her eyes disappeared and was replaced with a lifeless one that temporarily came alive when she felt it necessary as to avoid people asking questions. Her once happy, 'I don't care what anyone thinks' nature was replaced with an obediant one. She used think the world of herself, but after a year with Miley, she just felt worthless and as if she didn't deserve anybody else. Miley knew this, and Miley loved this. Alex shut off the water and gently dried herself before getting dressed. As she was drying her hair, Alex heard the front door open and shut and mother's voice sing through the house.

"Alex baby? Are you home?" Her mother yelled out. Alex looked in the mirror and plastered a smile on her face before bouncing down the stairs.

"Hey mum! Where is dad? Oooh, is that KFC. Yum!" Alex said all in one breath.

"Wow Alex, slow down!" She said as she swatted away her daughter's fingers from the chicken. Alex had a guilty puppy dog look on her face before apologising.

"Sorry mum." She said politely.

"Dad has to work late, so it's just us." Theresa explained as she lead the way to the loungeroom and sitting down before switching on the Television. Theresa looked up at her daughter standing expectantly. Theresa looked confused.

"Are you waiting for an invitation Alex?" Theresa asked as she looked up at her daughter.

"Oh, right. No." Alex replied as she sat down, silently kicking herself for showing Miley's effect on her.

"Is everything okay baby? You don't seem yourself." Theresa pried as she eyed Alex carefully.

"Yeah mum, I'm fine. Let's eat!" Alex said with a fake smile before eagerly picking out pieces of chicken. It was a rare occurance for take-away food in the Russo household, and Alex wasn't about to let Miley ruin it for her. Theresa wasn't completely convinced but allowed the subject change anyway. She'd find out what was going on with her daughter sooner or later.

**Don't forget the leave a review, the make me happy and keep me writing! (: peace and love.**

**Taylor.**


	4. Your Moods Are Giving Me Whiplash

"Good morning Mitchie!" Alex said with a small smile as Alex walked the little way from her locker to Mitchie's. Mitchie looked at Alex briefly before closing her locker and walking away without a word.

"Really?" Alex yelled after Mitchie, but it fell on deaf ears as Mitchie put her earphones in and turned her music up. Alex rolled her eyes and walked the opposite way to her first class for the day. She was thankful that she didn't have science today, so she didn't have to deal with Mitchie's attitude. Mitchie found herself in the library in her free period and looked up as she heard a whispered commotion going on near her. Mitchie was surprised when she saw Miley shove Alex into the bookshelf and leave with a fit of rage. Before she could change her mind, she quietly walked over the Alex who had since slid down the book shelf and was sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest, silent tears spilling over and rolling down her face. Alex looked up at the figure who had approached her, praying it wasn't Miley. As she looked up and recognised Mitchie, she wiped her eyes dry and fiddled with her shoe laces awkwardly. Mitchie sat down next to Alex, observing her quietly.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie asked quietly. Alex ignored her and kept playing with her shoe laces but this didn't not discourage Mitchie.

"Why do you let her treat you like that? You don't deserve that." Mitchie said with such absolution. Alex finally looked up and glared at Mitchie.

"Are we friends now? You know, your moods are really giving me whiplash." Alex said, her eyes softening by the end of her sentence. Mitchie smiled for a second and stood up, extending a hand to Alex to help her up.

"What can I say? I'm just full of surprises." Mitchie said with a smirk, waiting for Alex to accept her gesture. Alex contemplated what to do for a second before taking Mitchie's hand.

"Thank you." She said somewhat politely, and somewhat sarcastically.

"Let's get out of here." Mitchie suggested with a raised eyebrow, as if she was daring Alex to be game.

"And go where? We have classes." Alex replied skeptically. She didn't know why Mitchie was suddenly being nice to her. Little did she know, however little consolation it would be anyway, neither did Mitchie. Mitchie was just drawn to Alex, she didn't know why.

"I guess my sources were wrong about little miss bad girl Russo then." Mitchie challenged, not breaking eye contact.

"Your sources?" Alex asked surprised.

"I've heard things." Mitchie replied nonchalantly. Alex raised an eyebrow questioningly, but knowing that's all that she was going to get out Mitchie, she grabbed Mitchie's hand instead and headed for the parking lot. As Mitchie was been dragged through the hallways to what she assumed was the parking lot, she couldn't take her eyes of her's and Alex's interwined hands. Alex's voice broke Mitchie out of her thoughts and Mitchie realised they weren't moving anymore. Alex followed Mitchie's gaze and saw that they were still holding hands.

"Sorry." Alex said awkwardly as she retracted her hand. Mitchie was confused as she remembered the volt of electricity that went through her as Alex's hand touched hers, and she was further confused by the feeling of sorrow that overcome her when Alex took her hands back.

"Hello! Earth the zombie girl, which car is yours?" Alex said as she clicked her finger's infront of Mitchie's face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"This one." Mitchie said as she stepped towards her car, digging for her keys. When both girls where seated in the car, Alex looked at Mitchie expectantly.

"What?" Mitchie asked somewhat nicely.

"Where do you want to go?" Alex pointed out the obvious.

"I know a place." Mitchie answered vaguely as she started the car. A few minutes later, they arrived at a nearby diner and headed inside to eat. They chose a table in the far corner and both reached for a menu. When the waitress came and went with their order, Alex stared at Mitchie.

"What?" Mitchie asked, feeling Alex's stare on her. She looked up and met Alex's gaze.

"I don't get you. At all." Alex stated bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mitchie asked defensively.

"You are so hot and cold with me. I'd take it personally but I haven't seen you utter a single word to anyone." Alex asked accusingly, slightly frustrated. Her features softened when she saw tears prick Mitchie's eyes, and her frustration was replaced with guilt. Alex was about to open her mouth to apologise when Mitchie beat her to it.

"If you let people in, you just get hurt." Mitchie stated as she refused to make eye contact with Alex. Alex slid closer to Mitchie and took Mitchie's hand in hers. Mitchie finally looked at Alex and decided whether or not to tell her why she was so cold. Alex just sat there, not wanting to pressure Mitchie. Mitchie would tell her when she was ready. This didn't go unnoticed by Mitchie and she smiled at Alex, she could feel her guard been let down. They ate in silence and it wasn't until the waitress came and took their plates away that someone spoke.

"My ex-boyfriend cheated on me...with my friend." Mitchie stated more emotion in her voice then Alex had ever heard. Alex frowned in response, feeling angry at people that she'd never met before.

"What hurt the most was the fact that he wasn't just my boyfriend...he was my bestfriend. I gave my virginity to him, and I trusted him. With everything. He knew all my secrets and knew me better then anybody else." Mitchie blurted out. Alex put her arms around Mitchie's neck, holding her close.

"It's okay Mitch, you can cry." Alex said, trying to comfort the girl next to her. Mitchie smiled for a second at the new nickname. Nobody had ever called her that before.

"I can't cry." Mitchie stated simply. Alex pulled away and looked at a vulnerable Mitchie.

"You mean you don't want to cry?" Alex asked, trying to understand.

"No, I mean I can't cry. I haven't cried since it happened over six months ago. I try...I nearly get there...then nothing. It just doesn't happen." Mitchie explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Alex looked at her shocked.

"Wow." Is all she managed the get out.

"Yep." Mitchie nodded.

"Have you tried really sad movies?" Alex asked curiously. Mitchie giggled and nodded her head.

"I tried and failed my friend." Mitchie said. Alex smiled a real big smile, and Mitchie noticed.

"What are you smiling at?" Mitchie asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"So we are friends now?" Alex asked with a not so subtle wink.

"Yes dork!" Mitchie giggled! She felt better not that she'd let Alex in. She smiled her first real smile in months without putting her wall back up immediately after.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." Alex said with such sincerity that is made Mitchie feel something other then the cold numbness that she'd become accustomed to. Mitchie nudged Alex playfully with her elbow before becoming serious again.

"So what's the deal with you and that Miley girl?" Mitchie asked out of nowhere. Alex flinched at Miley's name and suddenly became very uncomfortable. Mitchie noticed Alex's reaction and frowned.

"I saw what she did in the library, and it's wrong. You don't deserve that, nobody does...but especially you." Mitchie said quietly as she cupped Alex's cheek in an attempt to initiate eye contact. Alex flinched at the touch without warning before finally looking Mitchie in the eyes.

"Thank you, but yes I do." Alex said sadly. Mitchie frowned and sensed that Alex didn't want to talk about it anymore. She decided to give Alex the same respect that Alex had given her and decided that Alex would talk when she was ready. Mitchie grabbed a napkin and a pen from her pocket and scribbled her number on it, before passing it to Alex.

"Friends should have other friends numbers." Mitchie said answering Alex's questiongly look. Alex smiled and put the napkin in her pocket.

"Thank you." Alex replied.

"No problem, anyways, I should get you home. School has just finished." Mitchie said as she checked the time on her phone. Alex nodded and slid out of the booth, followed closely by Mitchie.

"Bye Alex." Mitchie said as she dropped Alex off at home.

"Bye Mitchie." Alex waved with a small smile before Mitchie drove off. Mitchie thought a lot about today's events as she drove home. She felt like a weight at been lifted off her shoulder's when she finally let someone in. It was like she realised she didn't have to deal with it on her own now. She became edgy at the thought of actually speaking to other people at school. She didn't like that thought at all. Alex was more then good enough, and all the company she wanted. Alex was all the company that she could handle. She turned off the engine and walked inside.

"Hey mum!" Mitchie said brightly as she walked past her mum in the loungeroom. She bounced up the stairs but froze on the spot at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Michelle Torres!" Connie yelled out. Mitchie retreated backwards and looked at her mother questioningly. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and saw that it was a message from Alex. She smiled and returned her attention to her mother.

"What's got you so happy? I haven't seen you smile or talk in months and you walk in...and say hello...with an actual smile..." Her mother said bewildered. Mitchie smiled at her mother.

"It's nothing!" Mitchie said as she bounced up the stairs to her room. Connie smiled to herself, satisfied at the feeling that things were finally going to get better.


	5. You Can Use The Front Door

Finally, friday.

"Good morning class, I am going to make some rounds around the room to see how you and your partner's are progressing-" the middle aged teacher was cut off by Mitchie making a late entrance into class.

"Glad you could fit us into your busy schedule Torres, have a seat." He instructed as he watched Mitchie enter the class room. Mitchie grumbled something at him before taking her seat next to Alex.

"Glad to see that you are still as pleasant as ever to everybody." Alex whispered as their teacher returned to their speech.

"Funny." Mitchie whispered sarcastically. Alex felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up to see Miley's gaze burning into her. She looked away sheepishly and gazed out the window. Mitchie noticed Alex's sudden discomfort and looked over towards Miley, sending her a death glare. When Miley turned around, Mitchie returned her attention to Alex and placed her hand on her leg. Alex snapped her head towards Mitchie at the sudden touch.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie whispered, removing her hands. Alex let out a breath that she wasn't aware that she was holding.

"I'm fine, I just really don't want to be here." Alex replied quietly as not to draw attention from both Miley and the teacher. Mitchie nodded and frowned, she had a sudden overwhelming urge to slap Miley off her chair.

Mitchie laid on her bed, listening to the rain fall down heavy on her roof. She was just starting to fall asleep when she heard a tapping on her window. She snapped her head up and looked at her window, not sure whether or not she was imagining it. Her thoughts were answered when she heard another more urgent tap on her window. She got out of bed and opened her window and was surprised when a soaking wet Alex climbed through her window. She had her hood on, covering her face.

"You know, you can use the front door." Mitchie pointed out, not that she minded Alex climbing through her window at 10:30 at night, it was just like the movies. Mitchie smiled at her train of thought but noticed that Alex hadn't said a word. Mitchie frowned and put her hand on Alex's shoulder in an attempt to get her attention. She was surprised when Alex practically jumped away from Mitchie's touch.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Mitchie asked, both concerned and confused by Alex's unusual behaviour.

"Can I stay here tonight? My parents are both on night shift and I don't want to be alone." Alex whispered finally, still refusing to look up at her new friend. Mitchie took a step closer to Alex and was relieved when Alex didn't back away again. She slowly reached up to remove Alex's hood and was too slow at holding in her gasp when she saw the bleeding split lip that Alex was currently sporting.

"Alex! What happened?" Mitchie almost yelled as she cupped Alex's cheeks to properly analyse her lip.

"I slipped." Alex quietly lied. Mitchie frowned and knew her friend was lying. Mitchie became really angry.

"She did this, didn't she. I'm going to kill her, just wait until I get my hands on her the little c-" Mitchie's angry rambles and angry pacing was cutt of by Alex's hand on her wrist. Mitchie looked down at the contact feeling a sense of calm before meeting Alex's gaze.

"It's okay Mitch, don't worry about it." Alex said quietly. Mitchie was bewildered at Alex's statement but chose to stay silent as she disappeared into her bathroom...reappearing with a first aid kit and a towel. She put it on her bed side table before disappearing into her closet and returning once again with some dry clothes.

"Here." Mitchie said as she handed them to Alex. Alex uncrossed her arms and thanked Mitchie. Alex began to undress, catching Mitchie completely offguard.

"I-uh-i'm going to...get us a drink." Mitchie stuttered as she made a quick exit, Alex smirked with satisfaction.

When Mitchie returned with two glasses, she found Alex sitting on her bed gazing out of the window. Mitchie sat down infront of her and reached for the first aid kit, taking out a gauze and disinfectant. She lifted the gauze and began to clean Alex's cut, causing her to wince in pain.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie frowned, not liking to cause her friend further pain.

"It's okay. Thanks...for everything." Alex said, slightly embarassed.

"What are friends for?" Mitchie joked, trying to lighten to mood. Alex smiled in response, and Mitchie finished cleaning up Alex's cut.

She looked at Alex expectantly and Alex knew what Mitchie wanted to know.

"She saw us talking...and your hand on my leg." Alex said, finally caving. Mitchie was both taken aback and further angered.

"And that is an invitation to lay her hands on you?" Mitchie said angrily. Alex stayed silent, suddenly finding Mitchie's floor exceptionally interesting.

"Alex...you can't stay with her." Mitchie said angrily.

"I can't leave her Mitchie, look, it's complicated." Alex said desperately. She didn't want to talk about it anymore but she knew Mitchie wasn't going to drop it.

"She will literally kill me if I even thought about leaving her, and it's not like anybody else would ever love me. Look at me, I'm pathetic and disgusting." Alex said sadly. Mitchie's eyes widened in shock.

"Is that what she said?" Mitchie asked angrily. Alex nodden in response.

"And you believe her?" Mitchie asked flatly. Alex merely nodded again in response. Mitchie cupped Alex's face, forcing her to look at her.

"Alex, that is not true at all. You have to believe me. I know we have literally known each other a week, but I feel like I have known you my whole life. You are beautiful and incredible, and anybody would be lucky to have you in their life. Miley doesn't deserve you." Mitchie explained to Alex, desperately needing her to believe her. Alex gave Mitchie a small smile, and received a smile in return. The girls hadn't moved from their previous position, and Mitchie had suddenly became aware that she was glancing down at at Alex's lips, feeling a desire to kiss them. Becoming increasingly confused by this she pulled away from Alex, and climbed under the blankets, gesturing to Alex for her to do the same. Alex fell asleep with her nose mere millimeters from Mitchie's. Mitchie's head was spinning with confusion about the moment she had before. She finally fell asleep, not any less confused.


	6. Meeting The Rents

Mitchie was confused when she woke up alone in her bed. She stretched and got out of bed to head downstairs as she heard laughing coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning Mitchie, Alex and I were just talking. I'm so happy you have finally made a friend." Connie gushed. Mitchie felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. Feeling like someone was looking at her, Alex looked up to meet Mitchie's gaze.

"Come and sit Mitch, have some breakfast." Alex said as she pulled a seat out for her.

"Alex was just telling me about your morning grumbles towards your science teacher." Connie announced as she was filling Mitchie in on the conversation between her and Alex. Mitchie grumbled in response before realising what she did, causing both Alex and Connie to laugh.

"Anyways, I'm off to work...but it was really nice to meet you Alex. You are welcome here anytime. It's nice to finally see a smile on my girls face." Connie said as she got up and kissed both of the girls heads.

"Bye Mrs. Torres. My pleasure" Alex smiled politely.

"Alex, call me Connie." Connie responded.

"Bye mum, love you!" Mitchie said, getting increasingly embarrassed by the second. When Mitchie heard the front door shut, she looked up at a smiling Alex.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Mitchie said, completely aware of the fact that Alex was taking a lot of pleasure in Mitchie's embarrassment.

"Why yes, yes I did." Alex giggled.

"I hate you." Mitchie said with a playful glare to let Alex know that she was joking.

"You just broke my heart Torres." Alex joked back.

"Mhm." Mitchie responded before giving in to her giggles.

"Walk me home?" Alex asked when they had settled down. Mitchie felt a bit disappointed that Alex was leaving already but plastered on a smile anyway.

"Sure." She responded before heading upstairs to change.

The walk was filled with chatter, Mitchie really enjoyed Alex's company and vice versa. They finally arrived at Alex's house and Alex was relieved to see her mum's car in the driveway, meaning Miley would be nowhere to be found.

"So, this is me." Alex said, debating whether to invite Mitchie in or not. She really wanted to hang out with Mitchie more, but she didn't know if she'd be in trouble for not being home this morning when her mum arrived. She decided to take her chances.

"Did you want to come in?" Alex asked Mitchie who looked far away in her thoughts.

"Sure." Mitchie replied with a small smile. Talking with Alex the last week had been more then she'd done in months, she didn't know how she would go speaking to someone who wasn't Alex. Letting Alex inside her bitch barrier to protect her heart had been hard enough. Alex smiled and lead the way inside.

"Mum! Where are you?" Alex yelled out.

"Alex Russo! Where have you-" Theresa began to scold Alex as she walked into the room, she cut herself off when she saw Mitchie.

"I was with Mitchie and her mum for breakfast." Alex explained. Half true.

"Hi Mitchie, I'm Theresa. It's very nice to meet you." Theresa said as she shook Mitchie's hand who smiled in return. Theresa returned her attention back to Alex.

"Just leave me a note or som-" Theresa cut herself off for the second time in minutes.

"Baby, what happened to your lip?" Theresa said as she inspected her daughter's lip. Alex suddenly became very conscious. She forgot about that.

"I-uh-fell. You know how clumsy I am." Alex lied quickly. Theresa raised her eyebrow at her daughter in disbelief. She knew something was going on, her suspicions were confirmed when Mitchie became very uncomfortable. Theresa was going to get to the bottom of this. She knew her daughter wasn't hurt at the hand of Mitchie, her daughter had come home with cuts and bruises long before Mitchie came to town, but she suspected Mitchie knew the truth.

"Do you girls want breakfast?" Theresa said, changing the subject, for now.

"Oh yes please, I'm starving." Alex said cheerfully. Over breakfast, Theresa observed how Alex's eyes lit up whenever Mitchie spoke, or whenever her daughter responded. That was something she hadn't seen in what felt like forever. There was no forced smile, just the old Alex that Theresa had missed terribly. Theresa liked Mitchie already.

"I'm going for a nap, night shift kills me." Theresa announced as she left the table.

"Sleep tight mum! Love you!" Alex said as Theresa kissed her cheek.

"Love you too sweetie, it was nice to meet you Mitchie." Theresa said before leaving the room.

"So, what did you want to do today?" Alex asked Mitchie with a smile. Before Mitchie could reply, Alex felt her phone buzz.

**She's a keeper Lexi! ;)**

Alex's eyes widened as the text message from her mother. Alex knew she liked girls, Alex didn't know her mother knew. Alex thought that she had been so stealth, considering she'd been with Miley for so long. Alex was torn between been terrified and bursting out with laughter.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie askedcuriously as she eyes her friend.

"What? Yeah, I'm good!" Alex said with a smile, she didn't think sharing her mother's thoughts on Mitchie would be appropriate. She had just gotten Mitchie to be human around her, she didn't want to jeopardise that. Mitchie decided to leave it, and stood up from the table, Alex at her side. Mitchie put her arm around Alex and smiled at her.

"So are you going to show me your room dork, or what?" Mitchie joked as she let go of Alex and raced her up the stairs, not waiting for a response. Alex smiled at Mitchie's childish nature and giggled, before chasing her new friend up to to her room.


	7. Home Alone

Three months had passed, and the two girls had become so much closer with each and every day. Unfortunately, a battered Alex climbing through Mitchie's window had become a regular occurrence. They were good for each other, Alex fixed Mitchie's heart while Mitchie built up Alex's self worth. Tonight, Alex had used to front door.

"Alex! Wow, the front door. This is a change." Mitchie joked playfully as she let Alex in.

"Miley is away for the weekend, so I'm all yours." Alex announced as she flopped down on Mitchie's couch. Mitchie blushed before joining her bestfriend. Alex cuddled up to Mitchie, resting her head on Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie had become hypersensitive around Alex lately, and as she tensed every time Alex touched her, Alex had started to notice.

"I'm not going to eat your shoulder or anything." Alex asked as she looked at Mitchie with a raised eyebrow.

"I know! And don't you be raising your eyebrow at me missy!" Mitchie retorted playfully, in attempt to change the subject. Alex decided to let it go, for now. Mitchie noted this and silently sighed in relief. She couldn't explain her feelings when Alex was around to herself, much less to Alex. Mitchie had become very fond of her friend.

"So what are we going to do tonight? The usual pizza and a movie night? I hope so because I'm starving!" Alex said all in one breath.

"You are always starving." Mitchie giggled as she playfully hit Alex with a pillow. Alex opened her mouth with fake shock which made Mitchie laugh again.

"Are you calling me a fatty?" Alex accused with fake anger.

"You know I love you." Mitchie replied, surprising herself and Alex.

"Good, I love you too." Alex replied after a moment, causing Mitchie to smile. Mitchie glanced at Alex later that night, observing the girl watching the movie with such concentration. Mitchie couldn't help but giggle in amusement.

"What?" Alex asked without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Nothing." Mitchie replied. Mitchie felt better when she was around Alex, as if Alex put another piece of her broken heart put back together everyday. But when Alex left, Mitchie couldn't help but feel as if little pieces of emptiness were slithering back in. She was happy that Alex built her up faster then that happened though. Alex glanced over at Mitchie who was clearly deep in thought, and she leant over and kissed Mitchie's cheek, clearly breaking her away from her deep thoughts. Mitchie's head snapped in Alex direction at the sudden sensation, and was surprised that Alex hadn't moved away, leaving their noses almost grazing. Alex glanced down at Mitchie's lips before returning her gaze back to Mitchie's eyes. Mitchie leant in a little closer to Alex's lips just as the house phone rang. Mitchie's heart was racing as she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Mitchie asked, keeping her voice as even as possible.

"Hey Mitchie, I'm just letting you know that your dad and I have decided to stay the night at the party we are attending tonight, so you and Alex have the house to yourselves tonight." Connie explained. 'Fantastic' Mitchie thought with a hint of dread considering was had just almost happened.

"Okay mum, no problem. Love you." Mitchie replied. Connie had noticed a significant change in Mitchie since she had met Alex, and she was so thankful for it.

"Love you too sweetie, say hi to Alex for me." Connie said before hanging up. Mitchie took a deep breath before returning to Alex.

"Mum says hello. And also, they aren't coming home tonight." Mitchie said to Alex. Alex smiled, she liked Mitchie's mum a lot.

"Oh, cool." Alex said trying to contain her excitement of having Mitchie all to herself.

"Ready for bed?" Mitchie asked with a yawn as she saw the time.

"Yes! Race you up!" Alex said as she took off up the stairs. Mitchie giggled and followed Alex, a little bit behind. Alex was fast. Mitchie opened the door, but quickly closed it when she saw Alex's naked back. That was not the first time that had happened, Alex was far from modest. Mitchie was beginning to think she did it to tease Mitchie, and torture her! After a few minute's, Alex opened the door dressed.

"It's safe now, no risk of transmitted lesbian germs." Alex joked as she leant against the door way, just infront of Mitchie who was blushing profusely. She was well aware that Alex liked girls, but she had never heard her refer to herself as a lesbian before. Mitchie frowned at Alex's assumption that Mitchie was straight, feeling a sense of disappointment. She mentally slapped herself, reminding herself that she was straight. Suddenly Mitchie crashed her lips on Alex's...surprising both of them. After Alex recovered from the shock, she tangled her fingers in Mitchie's hair, holding her close as she moved her lips against Mitchie's. It was as if fireworks erupted within Mitchie at the contact and she pulled Alex closer by her hips. Mitchie ran her tongue over Alex's bottom lip, wanting to explore Alex's mouth. Alex happily granted Mitchie entrance and their tongue's duelled for dominance. Not breaking the kiss once, Alex took control and turned them around so she could move them to Mitchie's bed. When Mitchie's legs hit the side of her bed, she fell onto it, Alex falling on top of her. Mitchie broke the kiss, much to her own and Alex's disappointment, but she needed to breathe.

"Miley doesn't deserve you Alex." Mitchie whispered, causing Alex to smile sadly. She remembered Miley, her girlfriend. She hated Miley so much for ruining Alex's moment with Mitchie.

Mitchie and Alex soon fell asleep in each other's arms, both with a smile on their face.

The next morning, Alex was awoken to her phone buzzing. Not wanting to wake up Mitchie who was sleeping peacefully, Alex slid out of Mitchie arm's and answered her phone to shut it up.

"Get your ass home now Alex Russo!" Miley screamed down the line. Alex's eyes widened in both shock and panic. Miley was supposed to be away this weekend. The line went dead and Alex scrambled around the room, attempting to get dressed. As she had finally found all her clothes and changed from her pyjamas, she kissed Mitchie's nose before ducking out of her room quietly.


	8. Why Do I Let You Break Me?

Alex practically ran home, it was times like this that she wished she hadn't been too lazy to get her licence. Her parents cars weren't in the driveway so she knew that this wasn't going to end very well. Alex came to a halt when she saw Miley sitting on the door step, it was really creepy when she just sat there when nobody was home.

"I thought you were out of town this weekend?" Alex asked, but soon regretted starting the conversation that way. Miley laughed as she stood up. It was not a pleasant laugh, it was almost evil.

"Well I'm not. You were with HER, weren't you?" Miley accused, venon dripping off every word. Alex stayed quiet knowing the consequences if she lied.

"Get in the house." Miley demanded as she waited for Alex to walk past her before following her. Alex contemplated running and locking the door before Miley could get it. She really hated that girl. She wasn't going to stand for it anymore. Once they were both Alex's house, a wave of anger washed over her.

"I'm not going to do this anymore Miley, I'm not going to let you control me, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you lay a hand on me anymore. We are over. Now get out of my house!" Alex yelled, Mitchie had finally given Alex the courage to stand up to Miley. Miley looked at Alex bewildered by her sudden outburst.

"What did you just say to me?" Miley yelled, threateningly taking a step closer to Alex.

"Y-you heard me!" Alex said through gritted teeth, her courage faultering for a second.

"Has little Alex finally grew a spine?" Miley laughed as she continued to get closer to Alex. Alex stayed silent, but glared at Miley. Miley paced for a few moments, brainstorming ways of regaining control over Alex. Before Alex could react, Miley had grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall. Miley glided her lips along Alex's jawline, up to her ear. Alex closed her eyes, hoping it will be over soon.

"Listen to me carefully, because I'm only going to say this once. If you see her, or talk to her...and I find out, which I will...I will tie you to a chair and make you watch while I kill her. If you don't believe me, I dare you to try." Miley whispered through gritted teeth into Alex's ear. She took Alex's earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it before pulling away to look into Alex's eyes, her forehead resting on Alex's.

"Do we have an understanding baby?" Miley asked with sweetness so sickening.

Tears were pouring down Alex's face, and Alex nodded vigorously.

"Good." Miley said as she kissed Alex's lips roughly before letting Alex go and leaving without another word. Alex slid down the wall as she cried her heart out. She couldn't be away from Mitchie, but she couldn't live with herself if something ever happened to her. She picked herself up and managed to get up to her room before flopping down on the bed, and crying her heart out. She was glad her parents wouldn't be home for a few hours. Alex heard her phone buzzing, and saw that it was Mitchie. Alex sent her to voicemail and cried even more. She didn't know how she was going to deal with this. Alex soon fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning with 27 missed calls from Mitchie and 48 messages.

**Alex, thanks for the good bye babe! **

**Hello? Are you alive?**

**Are you mad at me?**

**If this is about last night, I'm really sorry!**

**Alex, please talk to me.**

**I don't want to loose you!**

**You promised...**

Alex couldn't read anymore, her heart broke a little more with each one. She fought with herself for what felt like hours. How could she do this to Mitchie? She promised Mitchie that she would never hurt her. If she didn't break her promise, Mitchie would get hurt. Alex had enough of her head been torn apart and decided to get up and shower, but even the sound of the water running loudly didn't drown out her thoughts. Atleast she had today before she had to face Mitchie at school. Before Alex could get into another fight with herself, she heard her mum come through the door. She bounced down the stairs and into her mother's arms and just hugged her, never wanting to let go.

"Alex honey, not that I'm not enjoying the show of love, but what's wrong?" Theresa asked as she ran her finger's though Alex's hair.

"Nothing, I just needed a hug." Alex lied, she wanted to tell her mum...she did...but what would she say? Would her mum believe her? Alex fought the tears back inside, refusing to cry infront of her mum. The less questions, the better. She felt her phone vibrate and saw that it was a message from Miley.

**Hey baby, we are going to the movies tonight. K? Pick you up at 7 Xxx**

Alex read the message and suddenly wanted to vomit. She knew that Mitchie was going to be there tonight, and she guessed so did Miley. Why else would she want to take Alex to the movies? Usually Miley kept her torture as a private show, just for Alex.

Seven rolled around much to fast for Alex's liking, she contemplated telling Miley that she sick...it was the truth. Alex knew Miley wouldn't care, she'd drag her by her hair if she'd have to. She heard the sound of Miley's horn and flinched before slowly making her way down to her car. The drive there was silent, Miley was obviously enjoying this as that smile never left her face. They arrived and Alex was thankful that she didn't see any of the Torres's cars, maybe they changed their minds. As they lined up for drinks and popcorn, Alex heard her name been yelled out. The beautiful voice belonged to Mitchie. Alex tried not to cry as she saw Mitchie approach. Before she could say anything, she felt Miley's nails dig into her arm. Sending her a warning.

"Alex! What's going on? I've tried calling and messaging and you never call back." Mitchie asked quietly so Miley couldn't hear. Alex could hear the pain in her bestfriend's voice. Alex knew what Miley wanted her to say, and the feeling of Miley's nails digging into her arm that was behind her back was a not so gentle reminder.

"I can't be your friend anymore Mitchie." Alex said quietly, she couldn't help the tears that were freely falling from her eyes now.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked in disbelief. Alex's heart broke as she saw her bestfriend's heart shatter through her eyes. Mitchie wasn't just Alex's bestfriend, Alex loved Mitchie. Alex was in-love with Mitchie and now she was the reason Mitchie was hurting.

"Is that what she said?" Mitchie said, raising her voice as she pushed Miley. Miley just merely smiled that evil smirk and said nothing. Alex stayed quiet.

"Answer me Alex." Mitchie said angrily. She couldn't believe what was happening right now. Alex still stayed quiet and stared at her feet.

"You promised me Alex." Mitchie said as she couldn't contain her tears anymore. Alex finally looked up at Mitchie and mouthed 'I'm sorry' afraid that her voice wouldn't hold.

"Well what good does that do me now? I thought you were different." Mitchie said as she threw up her arms in defeat and walked away. Alex looked at Miley who was practically giggling, as if the scene that just played out before her was some sort of joke.

"Are you happy now?" Alex spat out before walking away from Miley, suddenly not in the mood for a movie. Alex stopped when she heard Miley's voice.

"Don't you get it Alex Russo? I own you." Miley yelled over the sound of the crowd. Alex took a deep breath and kept walking.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - this is not an update but a message for JAIHOLOLOVE because I forgot to add it into my last update, I have tunnel vision sometimes! Yes, I do update nightly...thank you for noticing haha. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I have already written a lot of chapters ahead and I'm looking forward to posting them and hearing from everyone. **

**Taylor.**


	10. Nobody Can Help Me

Mitchie didn't even let her parents know what was going on, she just left the movie theatre in tears. What the hell was Alex problem? She apologised, and it wasn't as if Alex didn't kiss her back, or pull away. Mitchie hailed a cab and sat quietly on the drive home. The driver noticed her silent sobs and frowned.

"Are you okay young lady? You are too pretty to be so upset." The man asked with a frown. Mitchie just shook her head and continued to look out the window, tears falling down her face freely as the pieces of her heart that Alex put back together broke all over again.

"I'm fine." She replied with her voice as even as possible. But she wasn't fine, she was absolutely destroyed. Alex broke her promise.

Mitchie arrived home and paid the driver before stomping up to her room, slamming every door on the way. Mitchie collapsed on her bed, and cried her heart out for the first time in nearly a year. Why was this happening to her again?

Mitchie awoke to the sound of her alarm and seriously considered staying home today. She didn't want to see Alex. Unfortunately for Mitchie, Connie wasn't going to let that happen. Mitchie heard three knocks on her door and sighed with frustration.

"I'm sick mum. No school today." Mitchie lied. Mitchie only half lied, she was sick...sick of liars and broken promises. Connie opened the door and approached Mitchie's bed, taking the pillow that her daughter had attempted to hide her face with.

"Mitchie Torres, I don't know what is going on with you and Alex but no daughter of mine is going to sit at home and cry. Now get your butt to school and fix whatever happened." Connie raved all on one breath. Mitchie sat up wide eyed and looked at her mother bewildered.

"How did you-" Mitchie started to say, but was too shocked at her mothers knowledge. It's not as if she confided in her mother.

"How did I know? Because I have eyes Mitchie, and apparently you don't use yours. Did you not see that Miley girl grabbing onto Alex's arm? Jesus Mitchie." Connie said exasperated. Mitchie tried to remember but she was too angry and hurt by Alex to remember details. Mitchie suddenly felt awful for believing too quick that Alex would just leave her. Mitchie jumped out of bed and threw on some fresh jeans and a shirt before kissing her mum's cheek and thanking her before running out of the door. Mitchie realised that she had science first. She smiled at her teacher's words at the beginning of the year, 'that person will remain your partner until the end of the year. No exceptions'. Alex was stuck with Mitchie whether she liked it or not, and they were going to talk. Mitchie calmed down to a walk and quietly walked into class, she frowned as she realised Alex wasn't here yet. Class began and Mitchie because slightly disheartened at the thought that Alex wasn't here. The sound of the science door opening and closing caused Mitchie to look up, and she smiled as she saw Alex walk in. Mitchie's breath hitched in her throat at how beautiful Alex was, she just couldn't believe it. Mitchie frowned as she realised Alex looked like she had been crying. She sat up properly anticipating Alex's arrival at their desk but was disappointed when she walked straight towards the teacher instead and handed him a not.

"Transferring to a different science class Russo? Are you sure? You are doing really well in here." Mitchie heard the man say. Mitchie's heart broke a little more and she realised what was happening. Alex was transferring out of science just to get away from her. Was she really that horrible to be around. Tears stung Mitchie's eyes but she held them in as she gaze fell of Miley, remembering what her mother had told her. She bottled up her rage a little longer and asked the teacher if she could be excused. Mitchie walked straight past Alex, and as hard as it was and as much as it pained it, she kept her eyes on the floor...not looking up at Alex once. She walked into the hall and leaned against the lockers trying to breathe. She wondered down the hall and found an empty classroom to sit it. She heard footsteps and looked out the window to see who it was. Alex. Mitchie opened the door and dragged Alex in by her arm before Alex had time to react.

"Mitch! What the hell?" Alex whisper yelled.

"I should ask you the same thing." Mitchie said sadly. She tried to be angry at Alex but the girl infront of her just looked so broken, and fragile...and like she hadn't slept in days.

"I have to go." Alex said as she attempted to leave but Mitchie was too quick and pinned her to the wall.

"Alex! Just tell me what is going on, I can fix this." Mitchie pleaded.

"You can't fix this Mitchie." Alex said, not taking her eyes off the floor.

"Please! Just tell me what I did." Mitchie pleaded, trying to get Alex to look at her. Alex finally looked up and into Mitchie's eyes. All Alex wanted to do was grab Mitchie, and have her hold her and Mitchie tell her everything was going to be okay. But Miley's words and sneers kept playing in her head.

"Mitchie, you didn't do anything okay? Please let me go." Alex pleaded, if Miley found out Mitchie would get hurt.

"Is this Miley's doing? I can help you." Mitchie said.

"Nobody can help me." Alex said sadly, accepting her fate. Finally realising what this is about, tears slid all the way down Mitchie's face and she began to cry all over again. She hadn't cried in almost a year and now she was crying for the second time in days. She hated crying, it was wet and messy. Alex heard Mitchie's sobs and looked up at the girl infront of her.

"Are you crying?" Alex asked bewildered. Mitchie let out something that resembled a laugh.

"Yeah, pathetic right?" She said as wiped her tears away.

"But you can't cry." Alex more asked then stated.

"Well I guess my heart thinks you are worth crying over." Mitchie said as she managed to stop sobbing, but that didn't stop the silent tears rolling down her face. Alex leaned up and pecked Mitchie on the lips.

"I'm sorry Mitchie. I never wanted to hurt you...I don't want thing, but Miley said-" Alex cut herself off realising what she was just about to say. 'Oh god, Miley was going to kill me' Alex thought to herself.

"Miley said what?" Mitchie said, her sadness quickly being replaced with anger.

"Mitchie, please, she'll hurt you if I don't stay away." Alex whisper yelled suddenly becoming conscious that Miley might be near.

"She can't hurt me baby, okay? You don't have to do this. Let me help you." Mitchie said as she cupped Alex's cheeks. Alex smiled sadly at the newly aquired nickname and pecked Mitchie one last time.

"Good bye Mitchie." Alex said, her own tears plastering her face. Alex left without another word, leaving Mitchie stunned. Mitchie was going to make this right if it was the last thing she did. Mitchie made her way back to science and saw Miley sitting on her stool, a smirk playing evily on her lips as she eyes a distraught Mitchie. Mitchie walked up to Miley, and punched her square on the nose...knocking her off her stool. Mitchie shook her now throbbing hand and craddled it in her other hand.

"That's a lot more painful then it looks in movies." She said before leaving the room, and walking straight out of school.


	11. We Are Going To Need Something Stronger

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't spoken in a while or thanked you. I wanted to interest you guys more in my story rather then what I have to say. But thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! Also, follow me in twitter: aRayOfSunshine3 and feel free to tweet me suggestions and stuff, I love hearing from you! But still review! (:**

_**Meet in the bathroom, now.**_

Alex looked at the message from Miley and groaned.

"Oh God, she knows. How does she know?" Alex began to freak out to herself. Alex made her way to the one and only bathroom Miley used and opened the door to see her tormentors nose bleeding.

"Jesus, what happened?" Alex said, not moving any closer. She stayed right near the exit incase Miley tried to hit her again.

"Your little slut happened." Miley spat out before returning to the sink to clean her nose. Alex took a terrified step closer, silently thanking the heavens for Mitchie's nice right hook. As Alex was deep in her thoughts, Miley walked right up to Alex's face. Miley grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall. A familiar position for Alex to be in.

"So what did you tell her Alex?" Miley said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing. I haven't spoken to her, just like you said." Alex lied, terrified that Miley would see right through her. She breathed a sigh of relief when Miley loosened her grip on Alex's throat.

"Good girl." Miley said as she patted Alex's head like a dog.

"Well, I guess I saw this coming. The girl isn't that senile. I'm glad she's catching on, it will make this gane so much more interesting." Miley said with sickening amusement in her tone. Alex wanted to cry again, but she didn't want to give Miley the satisfaction, she'd taken enough from her.

Alex decided to just go home, she couldn't take faking happy anymore.

"Mum! Are you home?" Mitchie yelled out as she walked through the kitchen and to the fridge, she needed to ice her hand. She heard her mum bounce down the stairs and turned to face her.

"Baby, what happened?" Connie said as she walked over to inspect her daughters hand.

"I punched someone. Stupid crazy psycho bitch. I'm going to kill her." Mitchie screamed and ranted as she paced the kitchen.

"Mitchie, honey, slow down. Tell me what happened." Connie asked as she grabbed her daughters arms to keep her still.

"Miley happened! And I'm going to kill her." Mitchie yelled again as she broke free from her mothers grip and began to pace again. Connie walked to the fridge and pulled out a soft drink, she looked up at her daughter pacing and ranting angrily and looked back down at the soft drink.

"I think we are going to need something stronger." She said to herself as she put the soft drink back and retrieved a bottle of Jack Daniels from the cupboard.

"I don't condone you drinking, but I think given the circumstances, I can make an exception today." She said, which finally got her daughter's attention. Connie poured them both a glass and dropped some ice in it before sitting down at the table and gesturing for her daughter to do the same.

"Thanks mum." Mitchie said as she took a sip.

"Now tell me what happened." Connie urged.

"Miley told MY GIRL that she can't speak to me anymore, or she'll kill me." Mitchie said all in one breath, too mad to realise what she actually just admitted to her mother who formaly knew her daughter to be straight.

"Excuse me? Your girl...?" Connie repeated trying to understand.

"Yes mum. My girl. Alex. The girl I love!" Mitchie said as if that was the most obvious thing the world. In the moments that Connie was taking to process what Mitchie had just said...realisation dawned of Mitchie at the reality of what she just said.

"I mean..." Mitchie tried to falsey rectify her words, but it was too late.

"You and Alex huh? Well finally, I saw that one coming, I'm so happy for you baby!" Connie said as she clapped her hands with happiness.

"Thanks mum! That means a lot to me." Mitchie said, that big beautiful smile gracing her feautures. Connie had missed that smile.

"So who is this Miley girl?" Connie asked as the rest of what Mitchie said finally caught up to her.

"She is Alex's girlfriend. More like her toroturer. Alex hates her mum, and is terrified of her and is to scared to leave her. She hits her mum." Mitchie said sadly.

"Oh my god, why has she never said anything? I could have helped her. Do her parents know?" Connie asked desperately worried. Alex was like a second daughter to her.

"No, it's only me that knows. And I tried to get her to leave her mum, I did. I even offered to kill Miley for her!" Mitchie explained. She would take a lot of pleasure in killing Miley.

"I think that you need to talk to Alex's parents Mitchie." Connie suggested. Mitchie nodded in response.

"I think you are right." Mitchie said calmly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Connie offered her daughter.

"It's okay mum, I can do this. Thank you for everything." Mitchie said as she got up and kissed her mothers cheek. Mitchie picked up her car keys but put them down deciding to walk. It wasn't that far to Alex's, and she needed to gather her thoughts and think about what she was going to say. It was only two so Alex wouldn't be home. Mitchie kicked a rock a long the way, she was amused by the fact that she was so amused by it. She felt like she was ten again. She went over what she was going to say a million times in her head, she knew Alex was going to be bad for betraying her trust...but it was for the best. She wasn't going to let Miley hurt her ever again. She can work on getting Alex to forgive her later.

Finally, she arrived outside Alex's house and saw both her parents were home. Mitchie thanked the heavens and approached the door, knocking three times.

"Mitchie? What are you doing here?" Alex said as she looked around, making sure Miley wasn't insight.

**Don't forget to review please! (:**

**Taylor.**


	12. Saving Alex

**"Mitchie? What are you doing here?" Alex said as she looked around, making sure Miley wasn't insight.**

Mitchie pushed past Alex knowing she wouldn't approve of her plan. Mitchie walked through the house to the loungeroom where she found Alex's parents.

"Hello Mitchie, I haven't seen you around in a few days. How are you?" Theresa said.

"Not so good Theresa, Alex and I need to talk to the both of you." Mitchie declared.

"We do?" Alex said as she came and stood next to Mitchie with her arms crossed.

"Okay girls, have a seat." Jerry said politely.

"Can I have a word with you out in the hall Mitchie?" Alex asked angrily, she had a feeling that she knew where this was going. Mitchie didn't say anything, she just went out into the hall as instructed.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked angrily.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Mitchie said as she walked back into the loungeroom leaving Alex speechless.

"So what's up Mitchie?" Theresa asked, eager to know what this was about.

"Miley, Alex's girlfriend, has been hitting Alex. All those bruises and split lips, curtesy of Miley. And Miley threatened to kill me if Alex didn't stop talking to me, and I'm sorry I was apart of keeping it a secret, but I'm telling you now because I'm not going to let her hurt Alex anymore...and one more thing, I am inlove with your daughter." Mitchie said all in one breath, she wasn't sure how she didn't pass out. The look on Theresa and Jerry's faces weren't exactly clear on what they reflected. Jerry looked mad, really mad. Theresa looked like she was still processing everything, and as Mitchie looked over to Alex, her expression was unreadable too. The silence in the room was deafening.

"You love me?" Alex said bewildered as she walked over to Mitchie and uncrossed her arms before interwining her hand with Mitchie's.

"Yes I do, and I hate myself for not coming clean to your parents sooner." Mitchie replied before turning her attention back to Alex' still silent parents.

"Why didn't you tell us you were being hurt? Why didn't I figure it out?" Jerry finally spoke sadly.

"Because I was afriad that would you wouldn't believe me, or worse, reject me because it's a girl I'm with and not a boy." Alex admitted, not taking her eyes off the floor. Theresa began to cry.

"This is not how we raised you Alex." Theresa finally spoke. Alex snapped up her head wide eyed and went to spoke, but was silenced by her mother.

"We raised you to respect yourself meaning not take any crap from anyone, given that you definitely took it to a whole level of your own, but none the less. Baby, you should have come to us. We don't care if you are gay, straight, bisexual or rainbow coloured...we love you." Theresa continued and she stood up and hugged her teary daughter.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." Jerry chimed in as he stood up and joined in the hug.

Mitchie stood aside to let the family have their moment.

"Get over here Torres. You are family too." Jerry announced, to which Mitchie smiled and happily complied.

"Thank you." Alex mouthed to Mitchie. Mitchie smiled in returned just as Theresa spoke up.

"So what are we going to do about this Miley business." Theresa said.

"I'm going to to break her neck, that's what." Jerry said, getting angry again. Alex looked up shocked, her father was such a gentle man, he didn't have a violent bone in his body and it was odd to hear him say that. She smiled at the love she felt right now.

"I have an idea..." Mitchie said and with a sly smirk on her face, a brilliant idea brewing in her head.

Miley approached Alex's house angry, angry that Alex left school without HER permission, and ontop of that she had heard that Alex did speak to Mitchie today, and now she was not impressed. She checked to make sure Alex's parents weren't home, and knocked on the door...waiting very impatiently.

"Hi Miley." Alex said with an unusual calm about her, usually Miley's presence had the opposite effect on her.

"Let me in, now." Miley demanded, ignoring the fact that Alex was not afriad...yet. Alex complied and opened to door to let Miley in. The sound of a hard slap sounded through the room as Miley backhanded Alex. Miley didn't wait a single second before grabbing Alex's throat again, and slamming her against the nearest wall for the second time today. Before Miley could open her mouth to begin her torturous rampage on Alex, she felt a hard tug on her hair and felt herself been dragged backwards. She turned around and saw Mitchie. She about to raise her hand when Alex backhanded her hard, and grabbed her throat. It Miley's turn to be slammed against the wall. Miley was distracted as she saw Alex's parents enter the room and stand by Alex's sides. Miley felt something at the pit of her stomach. Fear? Dread? Terror? Mitchie saw this flicker in Miley's eyes, and smirked.

"How does it feel to be afraid Miley?" Mitchie whispered in Miley's ear as she tightened the grip on Miley's throat. Miley stayed quiet, too afraid to say anything. She looked over to Alex and her parents.

"You can't hurt me Miley, and I will NEVER stay away from Alex. But you will. Let me make myself perfectly clear, you will not look at Alex, you will not talk to Alex, you will not touch Alex, you will not make her feel threatened, you will not so much as breathe in her direction again...do you understand? Because if you do, and I find out, I will find you...and I will rip your head off bitch." Mitchie yelled in Miley's face. Mitchie didn't loosen her grip on Miley's throat as Jerry and Theresa approached her.

"And if we find out you have done any of those things to our daughter ever again, we will do so much worse." Theresa spoke up, venom and hatred dripping off everyword. Finally Alex approached and looked Miley dead in the eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." Alex said before spitting in Miley's face. Miley closed her eyes disgusted and nodded vigorously to gesture that she had received the message.

"Now get off out property, before we call the police." Jerry yelled as Mitchie let go of Miley's throat and escorted her to door. Miley took off as soon as Mitchie let go of her and Alex smiled, a sense of relief washing over her. As if the world had just been lifted off her shoulders.

"Spitting Alex, really? That wasn't very lady like." Theresa scolded playfully. Jerry, Alex and Mitchie giggled before Alex replied.

"Well...I was making my point." Alex said with a nod. Alex turned to Mitchie and wrapped her arms around her neck tightly, embracing her in a hug.

"Thank you." Alex whispered in Mitchie's ear. Mitchie smiled before whispering back,

"You are welcome my sexy Lexi!" Alex giggled at her nickname and let go of Mitchie turning to her parents.

"Thank you guys, and I'm sorry for not telling you the truth earlier." Alex said sincerely as she walked over and hugged her parents.

"You are welcome baby, anything for you. We love you." Theresa said as she hugged her daughter.

"Yes we do," Jerry agreed. "But now, we have to go and retrieve our cars from down the block." Her continued as she took Theresa's hand in hers. Theresa nodded and kissed Alex's forehead.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Theresa said before walking out the door with her husband. Alex turned to look at Mitchie, a smile playing on her lips.

"So you love me, huh?" Alex teased as she approached Mitchie. Mitchie blushed but her confidence didn't appear to budge.

"Yes, I do. I love you Alex Russo." Mitchie said with a smile as Alex moved infront of her. Alex cupped Mitchie's face and leant in closer.

"I love you too." Alex whispered before closing the gap between her and Mitchie's lips.


	13. Bad Memories

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. There will be lots of smut very soon! I promise! (: enjoy!**

A week had passed since the massive show down with Miley and Mitchie and Alex were relaxing up in Alex's room, staring at the roof. Alex propped herself up on one elbow and stared at Mitchie, looking less then impressed. Mitchie saw this out of the corner of her eye and looked up at Alex.

"What?" Mitchie asked confused.

"It's been a whole week since you said you loved me, why have you not asked me to be your girlfriend? We kiss, we flirt...we act like a couple..." Alex said in all seriousness, narrowing her eyes. Mitchie sat up indian style and looked directly at Alex, feeling put on the spot.

"I do love you, and I want you to be my girlfriend. It's just that-" Mitchie started so say before she was cut off by Alex.

"Just what? You don't want me anymore because I'm damaged goods or something?" Alex said sadly.

"No! Baby, that's not it at all!" Mitchie said as she cupped Alex's face in and attempt to get Alex to look at her so Alex knew she wasn't lying.

"Well what is it?" Alex said, tears stinging her eyes.

"You just got out of a one year long abusive relationship Alex. I didn't want to rush you, or pressure you into doing anything you weren't ready for baby." Mitchie confessed before kissing Alex's forehead.

"Awh baby, you are really sweet and thank you for looking out for me Mitchie but I want you, I want you in every way possible and I want to be with you. I want to be your girl, I want you to be my girl-" Alex ranted before been cut off with Mitchie's lips. The kiss was sweet and neither girl wanted it to end, but air because a necessity.

"Alex Russo, will you be my girl?" Mitchie asked with a big smile.

"Hmm...I'll have think about that..." Alex teased as she tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully. Mitchie opened her mouth with fake surprise. Alex giggled and pecked Mitchie's lips.

"I'd love you be your girl." Alex whispered in Mitchie's ear before sucking on Mitchie's earlobe lightly and nibbling it, sending shivers down Mitchie's spine. When Mitchie recovered from what Alex was doing to her, she looked at Alex and got lost is chocolate eyes.

"You are really beautiful Alex, did you know that?" Mitchie whispered, not taking her eyes off her. Alex blushed and giggled.

"Yep, but thanks for reconfirming. You should feel lucky to be with just a hot girl Torres." Alex joked as she winked at Mitchie. Mitchie raised an eyebrow at Alex and giggled.

"Cocky much?" Mitchie said as she cupped Alex's face and kissed her lightly on the lips. Alex appeared cocky on the inside, but Alex didn't feel beautiful, not anymore. Alex smiled, not at Mitchie...but to herself at the thought that Mitchie was slowly changing that. Mitchie pushed Alex down and straddled her hips before licking a line up Alex's neck, her turn to have shivers sent through every inch of her body. Mitchie turned her attention to Alex's lips, biting the bottom one before soothing it over with her tongue. Alex opened her mouth slightly, inviting Mitchie in which she happily accepted. As their tongues duelled for dominance, Mitchie ran her fingertips down Alex's tank top covered stomach and slipped her hand inside, caressing Alex's side. Alex's eyes instinctively closed with pleasure. The sight of Miley ontop of her, dominating her, forcing herself of Alex filled her mind, causing her to freeze in terror. She opened her eyes only to see Mitchie, the girl she loved, gazing down at her confused.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Mitchie asked both confused and upset at the thought she'd done something wrong.

"Nothing, Mitchie- I'm sorry." Alex said as she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She sat up, Mitchie still ontop of her. She buried her face in her hands, millions of thoughts racing through her mind. She shouldn't feel like this, she was Mitchie, Mitchie would never hurt her like Miley did. She looked up at Mitchie and felt safe as a pair of arms embraced her. Alex relaxed into the hug and wrapped her arms around Mitchie's waist. The pair toppled over to the side, Alex draped over Mitchie. Mitchie realised something was wrong, something Miley has caused. She debated whether to question Alex , she wanted to be direct and ask what Miley had done to her, but setttled for something less confronting.

"Miley?" Mitchie asked. Alex merely nodded, and Mitchie felt hot tears on her chest and held Alex tighter. Mitchie felt a sudden wave of anger wash over her, she wanted to kill Miley because she had a feeling she knew what Alex was so afraid of, what Miley had made her so afraid of.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mitchie asked hesitantly, not wanting to push Alex too far.

Alex shook her head and just held Mitchie tighter.

The girls fell asleep and woke up later that afternoon.

Alex stirred and looked up at Mitchie who was just opening her eyes. Mitchie smiled weakly at Alex, what happened earlier still lingering in her mind. Alex read Mitchie's eyes, and closed hers. A few moments passed, before Alex finally spoke.

"I just laid there, and thought of other things, hoping it would be over soon." Alex whispered, not wanting to keep Mitchie in the dark. She trusted Mitchie, she knew she wouldn't judge her or think she was disgusting. Mitchie didn't say anything, but just held Alex tight waiting for her to continue, listening intently.

"I thought of you a lot, knowing I'd be seeing you soon. That was my favourite place to go, us just hanging out and laughing." Alex said before sitting up and looking at Mitchie for the first time. She kissed Mitchie's nose before looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you." Alex said before laying her head on Mitchie's chest, listening to her heart beat rapidly. Mitchie lifted Alex's chin and looked her in the eyes so she'd know Mitchie was being sincere. She cupped Alex's face before speaking.

"You have nothing to apologise for Alex Russo." Mitchie said seriously. Tears pricked Alex's eyes, threatening to fall as she was overwhelmbed by Mitchie's sweet and understanding nature. She didn't know how somebody could ever hurt such a soul, Mitchie's soul.

"I love you so much Mitchie, I'll be ready soon. I promise." Alex said before kissing Mitchie sweetly.

"There is no rush, we have forever right?" Mitchie said with a smile.

"Forever." Alex whispered before holding the back of Mitchie's neck and kissing her with so much passion.

**I'd love lots of reviews before I update please! You guys are amazing. (:**

**Taylor.**


	14. You Deserve Better

**Hey guys, your reviews were amazing! Thank you so much! Here's my favourite chapter yet, enjoy!**

A week has passed since Alex's freakout with Mitchie in her bedroom and Alex laid on her bed, staring at her homework trying to focus. Alex couldn't focus because all she could think about was Mitchie, Mitchie had been so great and patient with her but Alex just felt horrible. Mitchie was amazing, she could have anyone, she didn't have to be stuck with someone so damaged. Alex couldn't stop thinking these thoughts and it upset her quite a lot. Alex was pulled from her thoughts when her phone started to ring.

"Hey baby, can I come over?" Mitchie's voice sounded through the phone.

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Ofcourse Mitch, hold on one second. Someone is at the door, don't hang up." Alex replied with a smile at the sound of her girlfriend's voice.

"No worries." Mitchie said as she heard Alex bouncing down the stairs. Alex opened the door to see a smiling Mitchie standing at the door holding roses out for Alex. Alex froze with a surprise before hanging up her phone and pulling Mitchie inside, taking her bottom lip between hers. Mitchie smiled into the kiss before pulling away, breathless.

"Wow! I should show up out of the blue with roses more often if I get a reception like that." Mitchie giggled as she held out the roses for Alex to take.

"These are for you." She finished, still smiling her trademark smile.

"These are so beautiful Mitchie, just like you. Thank you." Alex said as she stepped aside so Mitchie could pass. Mitchie followed Alex up to her room and watched as the raven-haired girl put the roses in a vase. Alex turned around and tackled Mitchie, causing her to fall off the bed. Both of the girls burst out laughing, before Mitchie looked up at Alex and pushed her hair out of her face so she could see her.

"Someone is in good spirits today." Mitchie said before placing a small kiss on Alex's nose.

"Well, that's because of you." Alex said before pecking Mitchie on the lips.

"Oneday, I want to kiss you at midnight under the eifle tower." Mitchie declared randomly as she looked up at Alex who was smiling adorably.

"I'd love that." Alex whispered. Alex got up and helped Mitchie up before pulling her into a hug. Alex looked up at Mitchie's smiling face, and sadness crept over her face. Mitchie's smile faded and was replaced with a concerned frown. She led Alex over to the bed before looking at her, searching for an answer to the reason behind her sudden change of mood.

"What's wrong Alex?" Mitchie whispered before taking Alex's hand in hers.

"Mitchie, you shouldn't be with me." Alex said suddenly, with a nod as if she was reconfirming her previous statement with herself.

"What?" Mitchie asked, completely taken aback. Alex looked at Mitchie sadly, the look on Mitchie's face breaking her heart.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Mitchie asked, hurt dripping off every word.

"I love you Mitchie, I love you so much but I am being selfish. You deserve so much better then me. Somebody you can touch without them jumping a mile out her seat. Somebody who isn't 'damaged goods'." Alex said before she placed her hand on Mitchie's arm. Mitchie slapped Alex's hand away and stood up, pacing the room. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Alex, please don't do this. I don't want anybody else, I just want you. You aren't 'damaged goods'. You are a 'damaged person' and somebody who has good reason to jump a mile out of their seat. Okay? I understand, and I don't mind. I'll wait forever until you are ready if I have to. I love you." Mitchie ranted finally standing still and looking at Alex, but Alex wouldn't look up. She just stayed quiet.

"You deserve better Mitchie." Alex whispered barely loud enough for Mitchie to hear.

"I can't believe this is happening." Mitchie yelled more to herself then Alex.

"Alex- Please don't do this." Mitchie said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Mitchie, I can't be selfish." Alex said, still not looking up. Mitchie let a silent tear slide down her face, defeated. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind her. Mitchie walked aimlessly, crying more then she'd ever cried before. Finally settling at a park not far from her house, she sat and cried. Not beliving what just happened.

Alex sat in her room crying her heart out.

"What am I doing? What did I do?" She yelled at herself before burying her face in her pillow, realising she just pushed the only person who understood her away. Hearing her daughters cries, Theresa entered her room, and sat down next to Alex rubbing her back soothingly.

"Alex honey, what's wrong? Did something happen with Mitchie?" Theresa asked as she tried to get her daughter to look at her.

"I broke up with her." Alex cried as she sat up and looked at her mother. Theresa had never seen her daughter so broken and torn.

"What? Why?" Theresa asked, not expecting that at all.

"Because mum, she deserves so much better. She deserved someone who doesn't flinch every time she is touched. I love her too much to be selfish." Alex explained through tears.

"Alex, baby, that was stupid. That girl loves you, I have never seen someone look at someone with so much love, the way she looks at you." Theresa saidn as she still tried to comfort her broken daughter.

"I know mum, I know." Alex said flatly.

"Well, what did she say?" Theresa asked, eager to hear the answer.

"She said that she understands why I'm the way I am, and that she will wait for me forever, she doesn't care how long she has to wait, because she loves me." Alex said remembering Mitchie's pleading yet honest words.

"If she was willing to stand by you and be there for you, to help you through and fix what that evil child broke, it wasn't your place to make that decision for her Alex." Theresa explained while she played with Alex's hair soothingly.

"I know mum, I was stupid and I regret it. I want to take it back, I want her back." Alex decided as she dried her tears. She knew just what to do.

Three hours later, Alex approached Mitchie's door and knocked three times. After a few moments, a crying Mitchie opened the door and looked surprised to see Alex standing there.

"I know you probably hate me, but get dressed." Alex said as she pushed past Mitchie and ran upstairs to her room. Mitchie followed bewildered and found Alex digging through her closet.

"Put these on." Alex said as she held out black skinny jeans and a grey plaid shirt. Alex's favourite on Mitchie. Mitchie raised an eyebrow questioningly, but sensing she wasn't going to get an answer out of Alex, she merely complied and changed clothes. As Mitchie finished getting dressed, Alex looked at the time on her phone.

"Hurry, we don't have long left." Alex said as she grabbed Mitchie's hand, dragging her out the her car.

"Put this on." Alex said as she handed a blindfold to Mitchie.

"Alex, what is going-" Mitchie said before been cut off by Alex.

"Shh- just do it." Alex demanded. Mitchie gave up and complied with Alex's request. When Alex was sure Mitchie couldn't see anything, she pulled out of Mitchie's driveway.

Mitchie couldn't tell where they were going, but felt uneasy as she couldn't see anything. After what felt like forever, she felt the car stop and heard Alex's car door open and shut, and another few moments before her door opened and a chilly breeze hit her face.

"Do you trust me? ...actually. Don't answer that." Alex said as she held Mitchie's arm, leading her. The whole way, Mitchie stayed silent, extrememly confused.

"Okay, we are here...we have one minute left." Alex said as she leaned up and removed the blind fold. Mitchie tried gaining her bearings, but it was dark and she couldn't see anything.

"One minute until what?" Mitchie asked eventually. Suddenly, white christmas lights lit up the dark room and Mitchie looked to right the see a massive picture of the eifle tower on the wall, the workings of a projector she assumed. 'Wow' Mitchie thought.

"Until you can kiss me under the eifle tower at midnight." Alex whispered as she wrapped her hands around the back of Mitchie's neck, pulling her close so that their noses were grazing, and their lips barely touching. Mitchie smiled that big, bright, beautiful smile as she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist tightly, pulling her closer as she connected her lips. The kiss was sweet, and loving, and full of passion. When air became a necessity, the girls broke apart.

Mitchie looked around the room, at the beautiful scence that Alex had created.

"This is incredible Alex, I can't believe you did all this for me." Mitchie said in absolute wonder and awe.

"I make a mistake today Mitchie, and I'm so sorry. I regretted it instantly, and I'm sorry I hurt you. You are so beautiful, and amazing, and sweet, and incredible...and I want to be selfish, I want to keep you forever...if you will still have me?" Alex finished up hopefully. Mitchie couldn't hide the smile gracing her face at the realisation that she hadn't lost Alex.

"Ofcourse baby, I want to be with you forever...and I accept your apology." Mitchie replied as she kissed Alex's forehead. For the first time, Mitchie noticed that they were standing on blankets and pillows. Noticing where Mitchie's gaze fell, Alex smiled nervously. Mitchie looked back up at Alex, equal nervousness evident on her face as the realisation of what Alex was trying to say crept up on her. As if Alex had been reading Mitchie's thoughts, she spoke.

"I love you Mitchie Torres, and I want you to make love to me." Alex whispered nervously.

"I love you too Alex Russo." Mitchie said before crashing her lips onto Alex's, pulling her closer. This kiss was different, full of need and desire. Mitchie broke the kiss, and kissed a line up Alex's jaw to her earlobe before licking it and nibbling it. Alex's breaths quickened at this, and even more so when Mitchie's hands slipped under her shirt. Alex raised her arms, hoping Mitchie would get the message. Mitchie smiled and kissed Alex and she lifted her shirt up, only breaking the kiss so she could pull it up and over Alex's head. She threw the shirt away before trailing her finger tips down Alex's arms to her shoulders, then slowly down Alex's back...sending shivers down Alex's spine. Mitchie took in the beautiful sight before her before placing kisses down Alex's neck, finding her pulse point and sucking it gently as she crept her arms around Alex's back and unclasped her bra. As Mitchie threw the bra behind her, she took in the sight of a half naked Alex and her breath hitched in her throat, marvelling at the perfection before her.

"Wow Alex, you are so beautiful." Mitchie whispered as she stared at Alex's naked breasts and trailed her eyes down Alex's bare, toned and tanned stomach. Alex's smiled before pulling Mitchie close by her hips and crashed her lips against Mitchie's as she unbottoned Mitchie's plaid shirt as fast as she could, tearing it off and throwing it with pure want and desire. Alex's mouth dropped at the sight of Mitchie's full breasts mounting over her lacy black bra. Alex let out an involuntary moan as she stared at Mitchie, causing Mitchie to smirk.

"Wow, you are so fucking hot!" Alex all but moaned. Alex licked a line up Mitchie's neck before whispering In her ear.

"The things I want to do to you, should be illegal." Alex's whispered in Mitchie's ear and she skillfully unclasped her bra and disgarded it. Alex's dragged her nails down Mitchie's stomach all the way to the top of her low cut skinny jeans, causing Mitchie's head to fall back in pleasure, closing her eyes as she moved. Alex took this opportunity to lay Mitchie down and trail light, wet kisses down Mitchie's chest before taking one nipple between her fingers, while rolling her tongue around the other. Mitchie's arched her back in pleasure, moaning as the sensations Alex was inflicting on Mitchie. Without warning, Alex found herself in her back, Mitchie straddling her. Mitchie licked a line down Alex's chest to the mounts of her breats, kissing each of them before massaging one, and rolling her tongue around the other...biting it and soothing it with her tongue before switching and giving equal amounts of attention to the other. Alex's moans and gasps of pleasure encouraged Mitchie even more as she placed kisses all the way down Alex's stomach before arriving at her jeans. She unbottoned and unzipped Alex's jeans with her teeth as Alex watched, Alex becoming increasingly turned on with every movement Mitchie made. Mitchie sat up, and slipped Alex's jeans off with ease. Mitchie ran her hands up Alex's legs, causing Alex to close her eyes, anticipating Mitchie's touch and loving ever second of it. Mitchie leant down and kissed the inside of Alex's thighs. She placed a kiss on Alex's underwear covered intimate place before kissing the other thigh. Alex's was going crazy with each kiss, and each teasing motion Mitchie made. Mitchie slipped her fingertips in the tops of Alex's underwear before looking up at Alex, silently asking for permission. A nod from Alex was the only encouragement as Mitchie needed as she slipped off the offending piece of material, leaving Alex completely naked. Mitchie was in awe as she took in the sight of a naked Alex.

"Wow, how is it possible to be so beautiful and perfect?" Mitchie whispered as she looked up at Alex lovingly. Alex giggled before sitting up, pulling Mitchie with her, kissing her lips lightly.

"I love you." Alex whispered as she looked at Mitchie with more love then she'd ever felt in her entire life. What made her smile and sore more, Mitchie looked at her with as much love and devotion. She laid back down pulling Mitchie with her.

"I love you too." Mitchie whispered back and she dragged her nails down Alex's stomach, the dragging her nails up the inside of her thigh. Mitchie slid one thing up Alex's slit, eliciting a deep moan from Alex.

"No more teasing baby." Alex moaned, closing her eyes. She'd never felt this way before when she was having sex with Miley. Miley never made her feel so loved, and appreciated, and cared about with every touch, every kiss. Alex smiled as she realised something. She wasn't having sex with Mitchie, they were making love. Mitchie smiled and kissed Alex's lips as she slowly slid a single finger inside of Alex. Alex buckled her hips, wanting more. She was surprised at this, Alex was so used to wanting it to be over, it was a first for her to want more. She opened her eyes to see Mitchie staring at her lovingly. Mitchie paused and she observed Alex.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie whispered, again making Alex smile at how much Mitchie cared about her.

"I'm perfect baby." Alex whispered before silencing Mitchie with a kiss, urging her to continue. Mitchie smiled, gaining all the permission she needed from Alex. She moved her finger in and out of Alex, before adding another as Alex rocked her hips against Mitchie's hand. Alex let out a sexy string of moans, as Mitchie sped up her movements, thrusting in and out of her, earning louder and longer moans from Alex each time. Mitchie smirked at the disapproving groan from Alex as she removed her fingers. Alex's disappointment was quickly silenced and replaced with sounds of more pleasure as Mitchie's fingers were replaced with her tongue. Mitchie trailed circles around Alex's clit before thrusting her tongue inside of Alex.

"Oh my god, Mitchie!" Alex more screamed then moaned. Alex's opened her legs a little more, and tangled her finger's in Mitchie's hair as she continued to lick, suck and bit Alex's intimate part. Alex arched her back, and screamed and moaned in pleasure as Mitchie thrust two fingers in and out of Alex while her tongue massaged Alex's clit. Mitchie felt Alex's wall tighten around Mitchie's fingers as Alex let out a sexy, string of moans at she reached her climax. Mitchie slowed down her motions with her fingers as she let Alex ride out her orgasm. Alex collapsed with pleasure, her eyes closed and still letting out moans that turned on Mitchie more then she thought even possible. As Mitchie crawled back up to Alex, she placed a light kiss on Alex's lips.

"You are so sexy when you climax." Mitchie whispered with a big smile. Alex giggled.

"Thank you Mitchie." Alex whispered.

"For what baby?" Mitchie asked confused.

"For showing me that making love is beautiful, and incredible, and amazing." Alex replied seriously. Mitchie smiled at Alex, sincerity painted all over her face. Her smile returned to a playful one.

"Amazing, huh?" Mitchie joked with a wink. Alex giggled as she attempted to roll them over so that she was on top.

"Nah uh baby, tonight is all about you. It's your turned to be loved and treated like a goddess." Mitchie whispered as she trailed kisses back down Alex's stomach.

Let's go round two.

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope you loved it and please leave lots of reviews before I update again. The best is still yet to come! ;) review so you find out!**

**Taylor.**


	15. Detention

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews I did get. Next chapter is up! Enjoy. **

A week had passed since Mitchie first made love to Alex and it had DEFINITELY heated up between the girls since.

Alex threw a piece of paper at Mitchie during english, and when Mitchie looked up to see where it came from, she was met with a very suggestive look on Alex's face. Mitchie giggled and opened the crumbled piece of paper.

**We have a HOT date tonight, just so you know. ;)**

Mitchie looked back up at Alex with a raised eyebrow before smirking and picking up a pen to reply to her tease of a girlfriend.

**Oh really? Sounds intriguing. Care to give me a preview right now? ;)**

Mitchie screwed up the paper and made sure the teacher had his back turned before throwing it back over to Alex, sending a wink her way. After a few moments, Alex screwed up the paper to throw back to Mitchie, but wasn't as cautious as her girlfriend had been.

"And what is this?" The teacher asked as he took the screwed up piece of paper from Alex and opened it to read out to the class.

"We have a HOT date tonight, just so you know. Wink...oh really? Sounds intriguing. Care to give me a preview right now. Wink...definitely...care to respond Miss Torres?" The teacher asked as Mitchie blushed profusely when she realised every pair of eyes in the room were on her. She wanted to kill that man right now. Mitchie cleared her throat before speaking.

"Uhm...we should stick to texting?" Mitchie said without really thinking it through, causing a few giggles to sound through the room. She looked at Alex who had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Mitchie was so glad Alex was enjoying this humiliating conversation. They hadn't really discussed sharing their relationship with the school, but judging from Alex's giggles, she guessed that she didn't mind, and neither did Mitchie.

"Mhm...well we can discuss that in detention...the both of you." He said sternly. Alex and Mitchie groaned in dismay which only further compelled the teacher to continue the conversation.

"One hour after school." He finished up. Mitchie sighed but decided not to argue, in fear of receiving more detention time. She looked over at Alex who looked un bothered by the revelation. She forgot that Alex was used to receiving detentions.

The bell rang signalling lunch and Mitchie packed up her things and went over to Alex's table to wait for her. The rest of the class had left as well as the teacher who had told them to lock the door when they leave.

"Hey baby." Mitchie said before pecking Alex in the lips. Alex smiled and looked toward the door, walking over to close it.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex always found that extremely cute, and it made her want Mitchie right now that much more.

"You said you wanted a preview." Alex whispered in Mitchie's ear in a low sexy voice. Alex began her assault of Mitchie's neck, rendering Mitchie paralysed. Alex was very good at it, and Alex always got her way when she kissed, sucked and bit Mitchie's neck. Mitchie was awoken from her desire and lust filled state when she felt Alex undoing her jeans.

"Baby, not here! We can't." Mitchie said as she regained her will and brushed Alex's hand away. Alex pouted, making Mitchie's will crumble again momentarily. Mitchie grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her out before she made her change her mind, much to Alex's disappointment!

"Fine! You win this round!" Alex pouted as they walked to eat lunch outside.

"I always win." Mitchie giggled as she kissed Alex's cheek.

"Mhm." Alex said as she playfully glared at Mitchie. Mitchie giggled and nudged Alex, was was confused when she saw that Alex's face had fallen. Mitchie looked up to see Miley walking past, and she became furious that Miley was still intimidating HER Alex.

Mitchie through down her food and went to stand up but was stopped by Alex's hand pulling her back down.

"As you cute and sexy as you are when you are mad, just leave it baby. Just calm down and look at me, and ignore her okay." Alex said as she soothingly brushed Mitchie's hair out the way of her eyes. Mitchie relaxed into Alex's touch was transfixed by how quickly Alex had made her calmed down.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you Alex Russo." Mitchie said as she looked her girlfriend in the eyes. Alex giggled before replying.

"Really? How so?" Alex replied before kissing Mitchie on the cheek and resting her head on Mitchie's shoulder.

"Nobody has ever calmed me down as quickly as you do before." Mitchie explained thoughtfully.

"Awhh, well nobody has ever being willing to actually kill someone for me." Alex replied. The girls both giggled before the bell rang, signally last period.

"One more class before detention!" Alex observed out loud.

"Yes, which reminds me. I love how you were so amused by our PRIVATE conversation was read out loud to the class Alex." Mitchie said as they made their way down a hallway. Alex burst into giggles again which made Mitchie roll her eyes.

"Well this is me, I'll see you in detention baby." Mitchie said as she kissed Alex' forehead. Alex loved it when Mitchie did that, it made her feel so loved.

"Okay Mitch. I love you." Alex said with a big smile.

"I love you too." Mitchie replied before waving good bye to Alex.

The last hour passed rather quickly, and Mitchie hadn't taken a single note. She was too busy day dreaming about Alex. Now that Alex was in her life, she couldn't imagine her life without her, and she didn't want to. The final bell rang and Mitchie packed up and made her way to the detention room and was surprised to only find Alex in there. Surely at a school with over a thousand kids, they couldn't be the only ones in trouble. Alex saw her girlfriends surprise and guessed what she was thinking.

"Usually detentions are held at lunch, which is why being here right now is weird." Alex said as she beckoned for Mitchie to sit next to her.

"Weird." Mitchie agreed as she thought why they would be held to different standards. Her question was soon answered.

"Good afternoon girls, I wasn't available to supervise at lunch so I held detention this afternoon, but as it turns out...I have a meeting to go to now anyway. So I'm trusting you girls to stay here and I'll be back in an hour." The man spoke from the door way. The girls nodded simultaneously.

"Good. Oh, and one last thing...separate please. You over there..." He said pointing to Alex. "...and you over there." He said, directing Mitchie to the other side of the room. She rolled her eyes, but complied none the less. He left the room, closing the door and not even a minute had passed before the girls reunited in the middle.

"We bad." Alex joked. Mitchie giggled and gazed at Alex, both falling into a comfortable silence as they stared at each other. Mitchie couldn't wait anymore, she wanted Alex, and she wanted her now. Alex was bewildered but didn't argue as she found Mitchie had launched herself onto her lap and was attacking her lips. Alex was not complaining and returned the kiss with equal desire. Mitchie fiddled with the bottom of Alex's tank top, and wasted no time in ripping it off.

"Mmm, baby...I thought you said not in school." Alex managed to get out between moans and gasps at the sensations Mitchie was carrying out on her neck. Mitchie paused massaging Alex's breasts through her lacy bra and looked at Mitchie.

"Do you want me to stop?" Mitchie breathed out.

Alex shook her head 'no' vigorously and Mitchie smirked before standing up, pulling Alex with her. Alex picked up Mitchie and Mitchie wrapped her legs around Alex's waist, as they crashed their lips together, exploring each others mouths. Alex somehow managed to make their way to the desk and laid Mitchie down, but not before pushing off the contents of desk. She parted their lips and quickly ravished Mitchie's neck before wasting no time in ripping Mitchie's shirt off, and ravishing the mounts of her breasts that were visible over he bra instead. Mitchie moaned and arched her back, wanting more. Alex unclasped Mitchie's bra before licking, sucking and biting one nipple while pinching the other. Mitchie was becoming more turned on my the second, and wanted Alex's attention more down south.

"Alex, baby..." Mitchie moaned, hoping Alex would get the hint. Alex needed no more encouragement at as she kissed down Mitchie's stomach before quickly unbuttoning and unzipping Alex's jeans and ripping them off along with her underwear, leaving her girlfriend naked and visibly wet. Mitchie was laying on the edge of the table, making Alex's access that much better. Mitchie was propped up by her hands as she looked at Alex who was millimetres away from her lips. Alex was teasing, running her finger along Mitchie's slit as she held Mitchie's gaze. Mitchie was looking at her pleadingly.

"Alex!" Mitchie moaned, desperate for Alex's touch.

"Tell me what you what you want." Alex whispered seductively.

"Fuck me Alex!" Mitchie half yelled between gasps and moans. Alex smirked as she roughly slammed two fingers into Mitchie who screamed in pure ectasy. Alex continued to pump two fingers in and out of Mitchie who was moaning and dragging her nails down Alex's back before holding the back of her neck and crashing her lips against Alex's...pulling her closer. Mitchie was close and Alex could feelit, she didn't want Mitchie coming yet so she withdrew her fingers from Mitchie and dragged her nails down her stomach, earning a deep and throaty moan. She moved to Mitchie's thighs and dragged her nails down them, earning more moans from Mitchie.

"Alex, please!" Mitchie beggened. Alex smirked and placed a single kiss on Mitchie's most intimate part before licking a line up and down her clit.

"Jesus, Alex!" Mitchie gasped, closing her eyes and hanging her head back in pleasure. Alex bit Mitchie's clit, causing Mitchie let out a sexy string of moans. Alex smirked and experimentally dipped a tongue inside Mitchie, enjoying Mitchie's reactions to her teasing. Alex let out a throaty chuckle before licking Mitchie's clit a few times and inserting two fingers inside her at the same time. As Alex pumped two fingers in and out of Alex, slowly, then faster, the slower again, she continued to bite, lick and suck Mitchie's clit at the same time and she could feel Mitchie's walls tighten around her fingers. It wasn't long before Mitchie let out a final string of sexy moans, and screams and Alex kept her fingers inside of her, letting Mitchie ride out her orgasm. Once she'd finished, alex withdrew her fingers and took Mitchie's lips between her own in a sweet and loving kiss.

"Wow, Alex. You are incredible, like a sex god!" Mitchie said breathlessy. Alex giggled and blushed at the comment and kissed Mitchie's nose.

"School sex is the best!" Alex giggled.

"Mhm...definitely worth the possibility of getting caught. We should get detention more often." Mitchie replied with a wink.

"Definitely." Alex replied.

**Thank you for reading! (: please review! And just to change things up a little, if you all leave a comment about what you want to see in the next chapter...I'll try and incorporate all ideas! (: have lots of good ideas planned too!**

**Taylor.**


End file.
